


Почувствовать себя

by Lyolya_Sh



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyolya_Sh/pseuds/Lyolya_Sh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дженсена проблемы с адаптацией к протезам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Слеш, немного графики, немного кинка но, несмотря на это, ни один Притчард, и, тем более, Дженсен, в процессе написания не пострадал. Автор убедительно просит не повторять действия персонажей на реальных людях. Массаж простаты - штука тонкая, а все написанное - не инструкция к действиям.  
> Написано на ФБ 2013 для команды fandom Deus Ex  
> Мои благодарности emax за идеи и консультации по обосную, и K. Depressnyak, которая это вычитывала не смотря на свою нелюбовь к слешу.

– Мистер Дженсен, распишитесь, – курьер протягивает ему бланк доставки, пока пара грузчиков заносит в квартиру громоздкий ящик. Адам расписывается и указывает место, где оставить груз. Ящик большой и занимает большую часть гостиной.   
Оставшись в одиночестве, Адам обходит конструкцию и начинает распаковывать приобретение. Да, это именно то, что он ждал.   
  
* * *  
  
Все началось несколько месяцев назад. Именно тогда Адам попал в плен солдатам Беллтауэр. Тогда его обнаружили в криокамере. Восемь человек он успел вырубить, но потом его таки скрутили и доставили на допрос Берку.  
Дженсен хорошо помнит тот момент. Кайтнер выдает один удар за другим. Адам пытается вырваться.  
– В кресло встроен генератор электромагнитного поля. Твои импланты – бесполезные куски металла.  
– Да ну?  
– Все их настройки будут сброшены.   
Дженсен понимает, что все напичканное в его тело чудо инженерной мысли превратилось большую кучу хлама. Каждый удар отдается в голове звоном. Значит и подкожная броня тоже теперь не действует. Только глазные импланты еще функционируют, хотя и они работают с помехами. Что будет если и они откажут? Что останется от него самого?  
Нет! – бьется в голове. Резко накатывает и отпускает паника, оставляя после себя ноющее отчаяние.  
Адам почти теряет сознание, но очередной сильный удар возвращает его к действительности. С разбитой губы стекает кровь. Адам замирает. Удары сыпятся один за другим. Кайтнер что–то говорит. Дженсен пытается бессмысленно отвечать. Его накрывает безразличие. Ему уже все равно, что будет с ним, когда от него останется только небольшой кусок живой плоти. Возможно этот кусок мяса еще поживет, но очень недолго, ровно до того момента как навсегда откажут имплантированные легкие. А этого не так много осталось ждать. Надо только зацепиться, за что–то и подождать. Снова удар и Дженсен понимает – вот, оно! Сейчас, именно в эту минуту он чувствует именно себя. Не множеством имплантов и нейроузлов вживленных в него, а именно своим телом. Он настолько поглощен этим, что почти не замечает как остается один.  
Адаму приходит в голову, что впервые за последние полгода он чувствует себя живым. Он уже отвык от этого ощущения. Саднит разбитая бровь. Щипит и горит порез под ключицей. Сильно ноет ушибленный при падении из окна бок.   
Чувствую боль – значит еще живой, – горько усмехается он про себя. Он сосредотачивается на этих ощущениях. Его накрывает волна удовлетворения. Это мое тело. Мое – бьется в мозгу мысль.   
Удовольствие накатывает все сильнее. Каждый новый импульс боли падает в сознание камнем, от которого начинают расходиться волны удовольствия. Одна за другой. Нарастает возбуждение. Медленно, но уверенно и неотвратимо. Пока мозг наконец–то не отключается от окружающей обстановки. Перед глазами только мелькают цветные пятна. Желание тяжелое и тягучее охватывает его. Оно возрастает до пика, перекрывает и откатывает волной, оставляя после себя пустоту и легкость.  
  
* * *  
  
Дженсен рассматривает такое же кресло. Ну, может не совсем такое. Это больше похоже на раскладывающуюся кушетку. Если делать на заказ, то какой смысл обзаводиться пыточным креслом, когда можно установить вполне комфортабельный предмет интерьера с набором требуемых функций.   
Адам медленно обходит вокруг и усаживается на него, вкладывая конечности в фиксаторы. Электромагниты не включены, поэтому опасаться нечего. Тогда, в Райфлмен–Бэнк ему невероятно повезло, что Квинн вырубил их. Иначе через некоторое время он бы превратился в пускающий слюни овощ.   
Некоторое время, после возвращения с Панхеи, он чувствовал себя отлично, но вскоре внутреннее напряжение и раздражение от собственных аугментаций, стали накапливаться. Он ведь никогда не был сторонником имплантов. И не планировал их устанавливать. Он понимал, что после нападения на офис, у медиков не оставалось другого выхода, как заменить пострадавшие органы, даже если под давлением Сарифа они сильно превысили полномочия и установили улучшений сверх необходимого для нормальной жизни.   
Вот тогда он и вспомнил о произошедшем на секретной базе.   
Месяц ушел на то, чтобы найти подобное оборудование. Еще два на разработку конструкции и установку необходимых дополнений – желания лишний раз появляться в клинике и заново загружаться праксисами, у него не было.   
И вот заказ доставили.  
Оставался нерешенным только один вопрос – кто отключит магниты в необходимый момент? Конечно, можно было установить таймер, но на какое время его устанавливать, чтобы не стереть настройки, было неизвестно. Оставалось найти помощника.  
  
* * *  
  
Дженсен открыл дверь и впустил Притчарда. Он был все такой же язвой, хотя излишняя нервозность движений выдавала его с головой.  
Выбор человека на роль наблюдателя был не так велик. Дженсену необходим был тот, кому он мог доверять и кто не станет потом болтать лишнего, а таких людей оказалось не так много.  
– Дженсен, вот я здесь. А теперь объясни, зачем ты меня сюда вызвал и почему я тебе так срочно понадобился? Что такого случилось, что потребовалось тащить меня сюда, когда в твою систему я могу зайти, не вставая с места? – Он прошел в комнату и замер, с недоумением уставившись на новый предмет обстановки. – Ты решил организовать подпольную операционную на дому или тебе просто дизайн понравился? – собственные предположения по использованию этого предмета мебели заставили Притчарда задергаться еще сильнее.  
– Фрэнсис. Мне нужно чтобы ты вовремя отключил магниты.  
Фрэнк уставился на него во все глаза, как на сумасшедшего.  
– В смысле ты сам хочешь, по собственной воле, в здравом уме (хотя это не про тебя) и твердой памяти пристегнуться к этому креслу? Слушай, оно конечно оригинальное, дизайн ничего себе так, хотя и не в моем вкусе. Возможно оно даже очень–очень удобное. Но объясни мне, на кой черт тебе пристегиваться к нему намертво? Тебе что, настолько понравились ауги, что показалось мало и сиденье под задницей показалось возможным дополнением?   
– Наоборот, – прервал возмущения Адам.  
– Что? Что – наоборот?  
– Я хочу на некоторое время отключить протезы.  
– Да на кой черт тебе это?!  
– Я хочу почувствовать свое тело. Хоть на какое–то время.  
Фрэнк замер. На мгновение с него слетело привычное язвительное выражение, и он отвернулся, стараясь скрыть эмоции. Он понял, что имел в виду Дженсен. Притчард с самого начала знал, что Адам был противником имплантов, что он никогда бы не установил их добровольно. И он даже представить себе не мог, насколько тяжело тому было очнуться в больнице нашпигованным всем этим железом. Но ведь у него был курс реабилитации. Ему же должны были промыть мозги достаточно, чтобы он принимал изменения в себе. Ведь должны были? Если только он этот курс реабилитации прошел. Понимание проблемы и цели Дженсена стерла с лица Фрэнка привычную циничную маску.  
Адам понял, что должен объяснить все.   
– Помнишь, у нас не было связи перед тем, как я оказался в Сингапуре? – начал он. – Меня тогда схватили Беллтауэр. Они приковали меня к аналогичному креслу. Только магниты были мощнее и снесли почти все настройки в протезах. Вот тогда я и почувствовал это. Ощутил свое тело. Только себя. И это было так… – Адам замолчал не в состоянии подобрать слова.  
– Господи, и ради этого ты хочешь полежать грудой металла, – по привычке проворчал Фрэнк, потирая лоб. Он так и не рискнул повернуться. Адам принял это как согласие.  
– Но ты же присмотришь за мной, – произнес он с улыбкой. Выбитый из колеи привычной язвительности Фрэнк казался очень забавным.  
– Ну, да. И если что–то пойдет не так, Сариф оторвет голову тоже мне, – Притчард взял себя в руки и, наконец, обернулся к Дженсену.  
– Не ворчи, Фрэнсис. Тебе же самому интересно как это будет. А мне всего лишь нужно расслабиться.  
Услышав это, Притчард странно на него покосился, потом согласно кивнул и направился к пульту управления креслом.  
  
* * *  
  
Спустя несколько минут, под тихие чертыхания «какой идиот придумал это», Адам снял майку, устроился на кушетке и положил руки и ноги под еще не работающие магнитные крепления. Притчард, наконец, оторвался от изучения и настройки оборудования и взял в руки дистанционный пульт управления.   
– Ок. Готово. Я поставил мощность, чтобы ауги только удерживались. Сбросится, настройки не могут. Во всяком случае, не сразу, у нас будет время отключить все, если будут проблемы. На какое время поставить критический таймер?  
– Я не знаю. Тогда мне хватило минут десять. Но у нас же другой случай? – Адам чуть улыбнулся, стараясь справиться с собственным волнением и успокоить Фрэнка.  
– Хорошо. Тогда начинаем? – Притчард неуверенно мял в руке пульт.  
– Да, я готов. – Адам откинулся на спинку и постарался устроиться поудобнее.  
– Начинаем.  
В ту же секунду сработали запоры и загудели включившиеся электромагниты.   
– Все нормально? – поинтересовался Фрэнк.  
– Да, двигать руками не могу. Системы работают без сбоев.  
– Мне увеличить напряжение?  
– Давай.  
Тут же Адама вдавило в поверхность кушетки. Видимо отключилась подкожная броня и наконец, Адам поймал то ощущение беспомощности, с которого все начиналось в Райфлмен–Бэнк. Он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на своих ощущениях. Беспомощность. Едва мелькнувшая паника каплей специй упала в сознание. И наконец, расслабленность. Но чего–то не хватало, какой–то мелочи, чтобы эта удовлетворенность перешла в удовольствие. И в следующее мгновение Адам понял. Боль! Именно она толкала его за грань. От разочарования свело челюсть. Ведь почти получилось!  
– Дженсен?! – сквозь пелену донесся взволнованный голос Притчарда.  
Адам открыл глаза и увидел перед собой лицо Фрэнка. Если только он согласится…  
– Прикоснись ко мне, – выдавил он.   
– Что?! – глаза широко раскрылись.  
Пожалуй, надо почаще его удивлять, мелькнула отвлеченная мысль. Ошарашенный Фрэнсис, это нечто.  
– Прикоснись ко мне. Пожалуйста, Притчард, – почти с мольбой в голосе выдавил Адам. Тяжесть бездействовавшей брони давила на грудь и мешала дыханию.  
Фрэнк завис на пару секунд, а потом осторожно, словно опасаясь обжечься, положил руку на грудь. От ладони начало расходиться приятное тепло. Адам вздохнул и снова закрыл глаза. Ладонь осторожно переместилась к краю крепления протеза. В том месте был уже начавший заживать ушиб.  
– Нажми здесь, – Фрэнк надавил ладонью сильнее, – Еще!  
Притчард испуганно отдернул руку.  
– Ты совсем спятил?!  
– Фрэнк, пожалуйста! Так надо, – выдавил сквозь зубы.  
Притчард снова положил руку на грудь. Ситуация сильно отдавала бредом. Он сам, добровольно, лапает неподвижного Дженсена, по его же просьбе! Но доводить бредовую ситуацию до абсурда он не собирался. Причинять боль он не будет. И провел ладонью, стараясь не задевать бледные синяки. Адам удовлетворенно вздохнул. Фрэнк надавил чуть сильнее, почувствовал под пальцами твердую броню. Провел рукой вниз, до солнечного сплетения, пытаясь найти край твердых ребер.   
Дженсен резко вздохнул и выгнулся в кресле. При этом ладонь соскользнула ниже, до пряжки ремня. Фрэнк испуганно уставился на собственную руку, которой, в общем–то, совершено нечего было делать в этом месте, чуть ниже пупка, на дорожке темных, коротких волос, уходивших ниже. Взгляд скользнул в этом направлении, и Фрэнк замер, стараясь даже не дышать. Видимо из состояния «очень удивлен» ему сегодня выйти не получится. Перед глазами была основательная выпуклость на брюках Дженсена, которая свидетельствовала, что Сариф не превратил его, таки, в законченного робота.  
Притчард покосился на лицо Адама, но тот, не открывая глаз, сосредоточился на внутренних ощущениях. Это придало Фрэнку немного уверенности, и он провел ладонью вдоль края брюк. Адам глубоко вздохнул и выгнулся еще раз, и кончики пальцев скользнули под ремень. Притчард осмелел и, рассудив, что это вполне может быть альтернативой так желаемой Дженсеном боли, накрыл ладонью ширинку. Адам глубоко вздохнул и беззвучно зашевелил губами. Фрэнк сжал чужую эрекцию через ткань и склонился ближе к лицу Дженсена, пытаясь разобрать слова. Пожалуйста–пожалуйста–пожалуйста, – твердил тот как заведенный.   
На самого Фрэнка начинала действовать эта ситуация. Вид беззащитного, потерявшегося в своих ощущениях, Дженсена возбуждал и завораживал. Он еще раз провел пальцами по члену и Адам вздрогнул.  
Вот он. Венец творения ученых, абсолютный в своей силе, блестящий солдат и любимый Цербер Сарифа. И вот это совершенство содрогалось от малейших его прикосновений. Ощущение безграничного обладания этим человеком сносило все барьеры.   
Фрэнк расстегнул ремень и брюки Адама, продолжая внимательно наблюдать за его лицом, ожидая хоть малейшего сопротивления, но тот только глубоко дышал. Фрэнк склонился ниже, облокотившись рукой над плечом Адама, почти лежа на нем.  
– Скажи мне. Скажи, что ты хочешь? Давай Дженсен, ну же, – бормотал он практически в самые губы Адама. Тот только шевельнул губами.  
– Еще…  
Фрэнк принял это за согласие и запустил руку под резинку белья. Ладонь сжала напряженный член и двинулась вверх–вниз, вырывая тихий стон у Адама.  
Ощущение власти и вседозволенности опьяняло Фрэнка. Резинка неловко давила на запястье, но нарастающая тяжесть в собственном паху не давала остановиться, и он продолжал ласкать член Дженсена. В другой руке он все так же сжимал забытый пульт от кушетки. Адам чуть вздрагивал, тяжело дышал и иногда тянулся вверх, словно стараясь поймать губы Фрэнка – они ведь были рядом, так близко, что он чувствовал дыхание на своем лице, но ему все никак не удавалось.  
Адам открыл глаза. Вид покрасневшего, возбужденного Фрэнсиса стал последней каплей. Он выгнулся в последний раз и застонал. Струйка семени выплеснулась на живот. Фрэнк двинул ладонью еще несколько раз, выжимая последние капли спермы и осторожно убрал руку.   
Он выпрямился, стараясь совладать с дыханием, недоуменно заметил пульт, который так и не выпустил из рук, отключил магниты, крепления и огляделся в поисках какой–нибудь салфетки. На глаза попала сброшенная майка Дженсена. Он поднял ее, вытер ладонь и бросил Адаму на живот.   
Все. Все закончилось. Он выполнил, что от него требовалось, теперь надо уходить. Притчард отложил пульт, еще раз оглянулся, бросил взгляд на Дженсена. Произошедшее не укладывалось в голове, и Фрэнк решил, что лучшим выходом для него сейчас было немедленно свалить, пока Адам не пришел в себя. Собственный член ныл и больно упирался в пряжку ремня, но это подождет. Главное выбраться из квартиры.   
Но он не учел, что аугментированные ноги после секса не подкашиваются и не дрожат. Он не успел дойти до двери, как крепкие руки обняли его со спины.  
– И куда это ты собрался? – хрипло спросил Адам.  
– Пусти! У меня много работы. Мне еще…– на ноющий член Притчарда опустилась механическая рука.  
– Ну да. Конечно, – ладонь чуть сжала напряженную плоть через ткань. – Сейчас мы этим и займемся.   
С этими словами Адам закинул Притчарда на плечо и направился в спальню.  
  
* * *  
  
Утро застало обоих в разворошенной постели. Фрэнк осторожно пошевелился. Адам крепче обнял его со спины и плотнее прижал к себе.  
– Пусти меня, мне надо проверить сообщения за ночь, – Фрэнк снова попытался скинуть с себя тяжелую руку.  
– Угу. И ты снова попытаешься сбежать. Который раз? – сонно усмехнулся Дженсен ему в макушку. – Я же все равно поймаю.  
– Ну да. Сарифу потом сам это объяснять будешь, – проворчал Фрэнк. Но вырываться перестал, разумно рассудив, что еще одного захода «побег–поимка–секс» его задница не выдержит.   
Нет. Адам оказался хорошим любовником. Сильным, нежным, внимательным. Но это не отменяло слабости в ногах и руках. Поэтому сейчас пункт «убежать» звучал бы скорее «уползти». А уползать категорически не хотелось. И не только по причине общей слабости.   
– И зачем только я тебя отстегнул от этой кушетки?.. – ворчание Фрэнка прервал легкий ленивый поцелуй в шею.  
– А тебе понравилось в кресле? Ну, так мы можем снова перебраться туда.  
– Только в этот раз я не стану отключать магниты.  
– Отключишь, – улыбнулся Адам, продолжая лениво целовать плечо Фрэнка, – тебе же тогда понравилось.  
Притчард снова начал возбуждаться. Адам умел завести, ничего не скажешь.  
– Отпусти меня уже, – простонал он, снова пытаясь вырваться, – А то сегодня я не только ходить и стоять не смогу. Да и сидеть с трудом, – в голосе появились знакомые язвительные нотки.  
– Тогда давай, ты перестанешь вырываться, и мы еще часок поспим. А потом я обещаю приготовить тебе завтрак.  
– Только не отрави, – буркнул напоследок Фрэнк и успокоился.   
Предложение с креслом показалась ему многообещающим. У него даже есть пара интересных идей, которые он бы хотел реализовать. Но это потом. Все потом. А сейчас… Он с довольной улыбкой провалился в сон.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Притчард ждал курьера, а параллельно копался в сети, проверяя составленный план действий.  
Его жизнь за последние два месяца довольно круто изменилась. И если внешне все было не так уж и плохо, червячок сомнения грыз его постоянно.   
Неожиданно он обзавелся постоянным любовником. Фрэнк не представлял себя в таких отношениях, а все его интрижки сводились до «трахнуть разок». Из–за этого, а еще не особой отягощенностью моралью, он и приобрел в корпорации славу кобеля. Секс сводился к решению физиологической потребности и его это вполне устраивало.  
Но с Адамом было по–другому. Он был отличным любовником. Фрэнк бы и не допустил кого попало до своей задницы – опыт неудачного секса у него имелся, и повторять его желания не возникало. Но в тот, первый раз, когда Адам хотел всего лишь оказать ответную любезность и отдрочить, Фрэнку захотелось большего.  
Позднее, он нашел в себе силы признать, что ощущение дикого кайфа от контроля над такой силой, вырубило мозг. А включившийся после разум подсказывал, что гулять и погуливать от обладателя такой силы не получится – последствия могут быть катастрофическими для здоровья. Да Фрэнка и не тянуло особо. Когда рядом такой жеребец, который вытрахивает за ночь до полного изнеможения, на то, чтобы найти другой объект вожделения просто не хватает сил и времени.  
Если бы не один момент – заводился этот жеребец своеобразно.   
Пыточное кресло, как его называл Фрэнк, так и стояло в гостиной. Они не раз его использовали, и Притчарда несколько напрягало желание Адама отстегнуть собственные протезы. Он подозревал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Про импотенцию он даже думать не хотел (это ж такое добро пропадет), Фрэнк волновался, что от этих частых отключений протезы начнут отторгаться. Надо было придумать способ, чтобы Дженсен сбрасывал напряжение, не прибегая к помощи оборудования. Но не мог же Притчард напрямую заявить Адаму «да нафиг кресло, давай просто потрахаемся». Посоветоваться было не с кем, и он предсказуемо нырнул за информацией в сеть.  
Поначалу ничего толкового не попадалось, но потом он наткнулся на статью про эротическое связывание и там увидел термин «сенсорная депривация». Забив в поисковую строку, и открыв пару вкладок, он понял – нашел. Ему стало понятно, что именно движет Адамом и как теперь поступать. Другое дело – готов ли он сам к такому? Экспериментами в сексе он баловался, но это было не более чем «немного заковыристо потрахаться». Причем напрягала не физическая сторона – Адама до неподвижности он уже пристегивал не раз, а боязнь зайти дальше и плюс огромная ответственность. А кого она не пугала?  
Но Фрэнк понимал, что Дженсену это необходимо, даже если он сам до конца не осознал своих желаний. И Притчард углубился в теорию, попутно составляя план действий.  
  
* * *  
  
Вечером Адам вернулся домой и уже привычно обнаружил там Фрэнка. Карту доступа ему не давали, но когда это останавливало человека, который сам настраивал систему безопасности в квартире? Да, Адам и не был против. Ему скорее грело душу, что дома его ждут, по квартире валяются обертки от кибербатончиков, а на расческе в ванной остаются чужие волосы. С язвительностью, сарказмом и постоянными жалобами, что все вокруг не в состоянии понять «истинного гения», было сложнее. Но и с этим Адам придумал, как справляться. Достаточно было вовремя сказать, что «истинный гений» легко справится с любыми затруднениями, чем утрет нос неверующим. После подобных высказываний, Фрэнк замолкал, подозрительно косился на него, и, не найдя усмешки, брался за дело и ломал очередную базу данных, или заделывал какую–нибудь хитропроковыренную дыру в файрволле. В общем, Адама все устраивало.  
Сегодня Фрэнк возился с настройками кушетки. Вечер обещал быть увлекательным. Адам подошел ближе и, давя смех, прошептал почти в самое ухо:  
– Ты планируешь романтический ужин, дорогая?  
Фрэнк дернулся, потом сообразил, что подготовил почти все, надо только переложить поближе содержимое посылки.  
– Конечно, «милый», – его язвительности вполне хватало на них обоих. – «Ужин» уже почти готов. Прими пока душ, а я тут пока… стол накрою.  
Дженсен на минуту замер, прикидывая в уме, какое «блюдо» необходимо сдобрять такой порцией сарказма, но Фрэнк начал энергично подталкивать его в сторону ванной комнаты и Адам сдался.  
Переложить все необходимое ближе, но при этом, чтобы не попалось раньше времени на глаза, было делом одной минуты. Дженсен, выйдя из душа, застал Притчарда все также сосредоточенно терзающим дистанционный пульт от кушетки. В душевой Адам задумался, надеть ли ему халат, но потом решил, что полотенца вполне достаточно, в конце концов, что они там за эти два месяца не видели.  
– Ложись.  
Спокойствие, без тени сарказма в голосе, слегка удивило Дженсена. Он подошел ближе и сел в кресло. Влажное полотенце слегка скрипнуло по кожаной поверхности. Адам привычно откинулся на спинку и вложил ноги и руки в фиксаторы.  
– Сдвинься чуть ниже, – все также спокойно попросил Фрэнк.  
– Кто ты, и что сделал с Фрэнком Притчардом? – спросил удивленно Адам.  
– Джееенсен, если ты боишься меня, такого страшного, то так бы и сказал.  
Услышав это, Адам хмыкнул и расслабился – Притчард себе не изменял.  
– Начинаем.  
Фрэнк поочередно включал магниты, поправляя руки и ноги, чтобы зафиксировать их в нужном положении. Когда ему подняли, сгибая в коленях, ноги, Адам насторожился, но желание сбросить накопившееся напряжение оказалось сильнее.  
– Сейчас я увеличу мощность.  
– Давай, – Дженсен закрыл глаза.  
По негласному договору Фрэнк предупреждал о своих действиях, а Адам давал согласие, когда был готов.  
Отключились протезы. Потяжелела и начала давить подкожная броня, а виски наоборот перестало сдавливать. Адам снова входил в состояние беспомощности. Только он. Только его кожа. Только его ощущения. Он судорожно вздохнул. Даже спустя пару месяцев экспериментов он не мог привыкнуть к этому чувству – почти полная неподвижность и, при этом, целостность.  
Адам почувствовал прикосновение ладони к своей груди.  
– Еще… – вырвалось на выдохе.  
Притчард закусил губу. Вид вот такого беззащитного, неподвижного и полностью зависящего от него Адама заводил неимоверно. Их игры всегда заставляли его возбуждаться до ноющей боли в паху. Но сейчас не время отвлекаться, надо было приступать к основной части запланированного. Фрэнк решил пока не раздеваться – так меньше соблазна сорваться раньше времени. Он пристроил пульт поближе, чтобы до него можно было дотянуться в любой момент, оперся коленом между ног Адама и склонился над ним. Так он все–таки чувствовал себя любовником, а то ролевая игра «доктор и пациент» несколько приелась.  
– Скажи, что ты хочешь? – прошипел он почти в самое ухо.  
Адам часто и мелко задышал.  
– Прикоснись ко мне, – повинуясь приказу ладонь Фрэнка легко, почти невесомо, скользнула по ключице на грудь. – Сильнее… – рука прижалась плотнее. – Еще…  
Фрэнк больно царапнул ногтями по коже, оставляя красные полосы, и сильно ущипнул сосок. Адам застонал в голос и выгнулся, насколько мог.  
– Еще!  
Теперь Притчард уже не останавливался. Он сильно прикусывал кожу, оставляя следы зубов, выкручивал соски, царапал и выкручивал соски. Фрэнк старался точно дозировать боль, чтобы она становилась каплей дурманящего разум наркотика, увеличивающего удовольствие. Хотя контролировать процесс становилось все сложнее.  
– Прикоснись к нему, я хочу кончить…  
Фрэнк замер. В глазах уже бесились черные мухи, а все тело вело, но надо было взять себя в руки и действовать по плану. Он приподнялся и сдернул полотенце с бедер Адама. Несчастная тряпка, прижатая к кушетке тяжелым телом, порвалась, но клочки все равно были победно отправлены куда–то в угол.  
Дженсена уже потряхивало от возбуждения. Налитой член прижимался к дорожке волос на животе и чуть приподнимался, когда Адам вздрагивал. Похоже он действительно на грани. Но закончить все сейчас было не в планах Притчарда.  
– Не торопись.  
Теперь пришло время использовать содержимое посылки. Фрэнк извлек мягкий кожаный шнурок и аккуратно перетянул Адаму мошонку и член у основания.  
– Что ты делаешь? – дернулся было Дженсен, не открывая глаз.  
– У меня для тебя сюрприз, – хрипло пробормотал Фрэнк, почти в самое ухо Адама.   
Притчард разделся – дальше одежда будет только мешать, и вынул тюбик со смазкой. Он снова оперся коленом на кушетку и выдавил гель себе на ладонь. Дженсен немного напрягся после фразы про сюрприз, надо было заставить его расслабиться.  
Снова в ход пошли зубы и щипки, и в это время Фрэнк неторопливо размазывал ладонью смазку по члену Адама. Очень нежно и осторожно.  
Дженсена от сочетания грубых и болезненных прикосновений и этой ласки снова унесло. А Фрэнк легко сжал в ладони пережатую шнурком мошонку и двинулся ниже, отвлекая Адама укусами в шею. Тот, казалось, даже не заметил, как смазанные пальцы кружили вокруг ануса, чуть нажимая на него.  
Фрэнк отвлекся добавить еще смазки на ладонь и осторожно протолкнул палец в колечко мышц. Он очень надеялся, что страсть Сарифа к аугментациям не добралась до задницы Дженсена, и он не останется покалеченным после этого эксперимента.  
Адам дернулся, почувствовав проникновение, и задышал чаще.  
– Что ты?..  
Про массаж простаты Фрэнк знал чисто теоретически. Нет, анальным сексом он и раньше занимался, но тогда целью не было доставлять партнеру неземное удовольствие. Секс, он и есть секс, так чего заморачиваться? С Адамом и его проблемами так не получалось. Да Фрэнк и не собирался с ним трахаться, но так уж получилось. Чувство полного контроля, над беззащитным телом партнера, подпитывало эго и невероятно возбуждало, а ощущение власти заставляло сердце сжиматься от восторга и предвкушения обладания этим артефактом силы.  
Фрэнк осторожно проталкивал палец внутрь. Пока он не чувствовал ничего постороннего, кроме упругих мышц.  
Дженсен лежал, не двигаясь и не протестуя, только дышал часто. Фрэнк даже удивился. Что–то подсказывало ему, что у Адама такого опыта не было. Да у него и с парнями опыт, скорее всего, сводился к совместной дрочке. Во всяком случае, в тот первый раз, Адам собирался всего лишь ответить любезностью и помочь спустить, а в постель потащил только для его, Фрэнка, удобства. Вот ведь, сразу понятно, что парень последнее время жил с женщиной, невдомек, что мужику «шкурку погонять» можно и стоя, не отходя далеко. Потом уже сам Притчард решил не ограничивать себя, а Адам вошел во вкус.  
И вот сейчас он лежит, часто дыша и не открывая глаз, и прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Фрэнк немного сгибает палец и медленно и осторожно проводит внутри. Кривов и стонов экстаза он не ждал, только немного расслабить, чтобы сделать дальнейшее более приятным. И видимо, достиг желаемого – Адам задышал чаще.  
– Фрэнк, дай мне кончить, – простонал он.  
Притчард чуть сам не спустил от этих слов. В голосе Дженсена почти мольба, от которой в глазах потемнело от возбуждения. Фрэнк резко вытаскивает палец и с силой сжимает ягодицы Адама, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Его колотит, но возбуждение слегка отступает.   
Он вновь тянется к коробке. Сейчас он понимает, что идея заказать еще и анальный стимулятор была замечательной – растягивать и подготавливать Адама своими руками он бы не выдержал.  
Добавив еще геля на ладонь и смазав им девайс, он начал осторожно вводить его внутрь. Адам дернулся, но, не смотря на его чертыхания, Фрэнк продолжает давить на игрушку. Вибратор был небольшой, постепенно расширяющийся к рукоятке. Колечко мышц растягивается и плотно обхватывает его. Вокруг уже все блестит от обилия геля – его не жаль, когда хочется доставить удовольствие. Наконец игрушка вошла полностью, снаружи остается только маленькая круглая ручка и пульт. Фрэнк, наконец вздохнул с облегчением и включил вибрацию. Адам вздрогнул и протяжно застонал.  
По мере затухания и нарастания движений стимулятора Дженсен то выгибался и стонал, то прерывисто и часто дышал, расслабленно опадая на кушетке.  
Фрэнка уже так скручивало от возбуждения, что он начал сомневаться, что сможет выдержать и довести задуманное до конца. Стояло так, что яйца ломило, а членом можно было орехи колоть.   
Притчард начал менять режимы вибрации стимулятора. Адам стонал в полный голос и выгибался, бормоча что–то совсем уж невразумительное.  
Притчарда уже самого потряхивало. Адам откликался на каждое прикосновение, на малейшее движение. Его член налился кровью, вены на нем вздулись. Фрэнк не удержался и легко сжал его пальцами. Дженсен захлебнулся вздохом и прорычал:  
– Дай мне кончить, – это прозвучало почти приказом, если бы под конец не перешло в болезненный стон.  
Дальше тянуть уже не было сил. Притчард выключил вибратор, аккуратно вынул его и забрался на кушетку.  
– Все, что ты хочешь, Адам. Все, что ты хочешь, – произнес Фрэнк, сразу, одним плавным движением вошел в него и замер. Дженсен вздрогнул и, впервые с момента включения фиксаторов, открыл глаза. Так они и замерли, лишь иногда содрогаясь от возбуждения и желания.   
Фрэнк первый отвел взгляд и развязал шнурок на члене Адама, чем вызвал облегченный вздох, и начал двигаться. Дженсен сначала судорожно вздыхал, так и не отводя глаз от Фрэнка.  
– Отключи магниты, Фрэнсис.  
– Сначала кончи. Вот так. Сделай это, – Притчард двигался все резче и резче, почти вбиваясь в податливое тело. – Давай.  
Адам был уже на пике, а последней каплей, толкнувшей его за грань, оказалось легкое, совершенно невинное прикосновение – Фрэнк нежно притронулся кончиками пальцев левой брови и провел по шраму, и Дженсен сорвался. Он в последний раз выгнулся на кушетке и содрогнулся, выплескивая сперму себе на грудь и живот. Оргазм был настолько сильным и опустошающим, что он даже не заметил, как Фрэнк быстро вытащив свой член, сжал в ладони и после пары движений кончил сам.  
Оба дышали как загнанные и медленно приходили в себя. Притчарда трясло, а рука, на которую он облокотился над плечом Адама, дрожала так, словно вот–вот подломится. Он потянулся за пультом, мысленно поставил плюс своей предусмотрительности – двигаться удавалось с большим трудом, отключил магниты и слез с кушетки.  
Дженсен, вполне предсказуемо, пришел в себя довольно быстро.  
– По–моему нам обоим нужен душ, – произнес он, придержав шатающегося Фрэнка.  
– Угу, – только и хватило сил буркнуть Притчарду, и пошатываясь, отправиться в указанном направлении. Дженсен помог ему добраться до душевой кабинки и включил воду.  
Фрэнк молчал, уставившись куда–то в пространство перед собой. Адам нахмурился и попытался поддеть любовника.  
– Если ты так хотел добраться до моей задницы, то почему просто не спросил?  
Притчард продолжал молчать, пошатываясь под струями воды. Адам прижал его к себе и успокаивающе провел ладонью по голой спине.  
– Где ты, Фрэнсис? Вернись ко мне. О чем ты думаешь? – тихо позвал он в самое ухо.  
Притчард еле слышно фыркнул.  
– Думаю про пыточное кресло.  
Адам хмыкнул:  
– Тебе показалось мало? Так мы можем повторить.  
– Знаешь, у кожаной обивки есть плюсы и минусы. Плюс в том, что ее легко отчистить от последствий наших игрищ, а минус… бесплатная эпиляция моих коленей. Поэтому – нет уж. Если хочешь качественный массаж простаты, то придется заниматься им в постели.  
Адам засмеялся.  
– Кажется, ты пришел в себя.  
– Ну да.   
– Фрэнсис, а почему ты никогда не целуешься со мной?  
– Чтоб ты своими железками мне язык откусил? – пробурчал Притчард.  
Адам фыркнул, продолжая поглаживать Фрэнка по спине.  
– А с задницей тебе такая мысль в голову не приходила?  
– Приходила. Но я решил рискнуть, – про анальный стимулятор он решил пока не упоминать.  
– А риск того стоил?  
– Нууууу, – Фрэнк поднял глаза к потолку, делая вид, что серьезно размышляет над ответом.  
Дженсен засмеялся.  
– Ты неисправим. Мы повторим, чтобы ты точнее определился. А пока, я тебя сам поцелую.  
Ответить на это Фрэнк уже не мог, по причине занятости. Все таки, хорошо, что у него сидячая работа, мелькнула в его голове последняя мысль. В своей способности завтра перемещаться на своих двоих он был совершенно не уверен.   
А целовался Дженсен здорово.


End file.
